The Half-Blood Princess
by im-so-riddikulus
Summary: Emily Parker, average demigod daughter of Aphrodite. She can charmspeak, has battle reflexes, and has an amazing singing voice. Little does she know, there is another world she has been apart of from birth. One of witches, wizards, and magic. Can Emily keep the two worlds from colliding? Or will she unite them to defeat darkness?
1. Prologue

**Aphrodite POV-**

I walk up to the steps of a man named Liam's House I carry a baby girl named Emily with me. I hope she will have a good life with this man for I cannot care for her, her father is a terrible man by the name of Tom Riddle.

"Goodbye Emily, be brave like a hero," I wisper.

I lay her in a basket on Liam's front steps and slowly, but sadly return to Mount Olympus praying that Emily will stay safe and will eventually find her way to Camp-Half Blood.


	2. Five Years Later

**Hey Everyone!  
**

 **This is my first fanfic so suggestions are welcome! Anyway, Emily is an average demigod but she doesn't know a first. Some things are inspired by** **obscurialdefenseclub. Thank you to anyone who reviews! Luv Ya'll!**

 **Emily POV-**

I am currently packing up my things to leave my adoptive father, Liam's, house. I want to stay here with him because he is a good father, but I can tell he dislikes me. He spoils his real daughter Poppy with clothes, jewellery, and a good education. I only get new clothes when I grow and I go to a mediocre public school. I do not get jewellery at all.

I focus my thoughts back to packing. Once I finish, I glance at my clock and see that it's 10:30 p.m. Liam will be going to bed in 15 minutes because his program on the television finishes at 10:45. I take the fifteen minutes to creep to Liam's safe and grab a hundred dollar bill. Then I rush back to my bedroom because I can hear Liam coming up the stairs. I hear his door close so I creep out of my room and into the kitchen. I grab some power bars and bandages for emergencies. Then I quietly slip out of the door and into the pitch black night.

I walk towards the McDonald's at the end of the street in hopes of buying a cheeseburger and some fries. I walk up to the counter to place my order. The man leers at me but I don't notice. He asks what I would like so I tell him. When I go up to the counter again to get my food, the man suddenly transforms into a Cyclopes! I know this because I love Greek Mythology and had read every book about it in the Public Library. The Cyclopes lunges for me but I turned and ran out the door of McDonald's.

I run into the woods that surround the neighborhood, the Cyclopes unfortunately finds me and it looks like he is going to eat me! Suddenly, a group of girls surround the Cyclopes and shoot silver arrows at him. I am see him disappear in a cloud of dust, then I black out.

 **~TIME SKIP~**

I wake up in a tent and see a girl bustling about the tent.

"Excuse me," I say, "but where am?"

"Oh good your awake," She answers, "I'm Phoebe, your with the Hunters of Artemis."

"Who are they?" I ask

Phoebe doesn't have time to answer because a auburn haired girl comes into the tent.

"Hello," she says, "I'm Artemis, goddess of the moon and hunt,"


	3. One Year Later

**This is the chapter when Emily meets Annabeth, Luke, and Thalia. Enjoy!**

 **Emily POV-**

I've been for the Hunters of Artemis for a while now. My best friend is Phoebe, she's really good at almost everything and taught me how to survive in the wilderness. She also taught me how to be a really good archer. We're super close and and always do everything together.

One day, everything changed. It started with a boy named Luke and two girls named Thalia and Annabeth.

Phoebe and I were lounging by a lake when we hear a hunter's horn. I grab my bow and run towards the camp along with Phoebe who was setting up her various gadgets. Finally we reach the camp, there weren't many Hunter's around because Lady Artemis was off hunting with Zoë Nightshade and most of the other Hunters.

I suddenly spot a blond boy about 14 trying to steal some of our supplies.

"Hey!" Me and Phoebe shout in unison.

We race towards him to try and stop him until a girl about 7 runs towards the boy.

"Luke!" she looks at me, "It's that girl my mother told me about."

"Your right Annabeth," he answered, "We have to take her along with us."

"Who, me?" I say

"Yes you," Luke says.

All of a sudden, Lady Artemis emerges from the woods and tells me I have to go with Luke, Thalia, and Annabeth. She lifts my vow because I would no longer be a Hunter of Artemis which meant I didn't have to swear off boys anymore. I turn to Phoebe and we hug, she's silently crying. I'll miss her so much.

"Here," she whispers, handing my a square piece of cloth.

"One of your tents?" I ask, "Are you sure you can do that?"

"It's ok," she replies, "It can be our secret."

I hug her again and then turn to Lady Artemis and bowed to her. I thanked her for taking care of me, then I turned to go with Luke, Thalia and Annabeth.

 **~TIME SKIP~**

I've been with Luke Thalia and Annabeth for 4 months now and we were one happy family. I love Luke, Thalia, and Annabeth, we always take care of each other and we have each others back. We were casually resting in the Hunters of Artemis tent that Phoebe gave to me. The tent is easy to use, it's like a small box (about the size of a pack of chewing gum) that can easily be carried in my bag, but it can expand into a full sized white silk tent. The command word is ' _actaeon,'_ when you say it, the tent either opens or closes.

Anyway, we were in the tent when we suddenly heard a low growling noise coming from outside. It was a hydra! We run outside and pull out our weapons, I own a bronze knife and of course, my bow and arrows.

"Don't cut of it's head!" Annabeth screams, "The heads will multiply and then we'll only have a harder time defeating it!"

Unfortunately, I threw my knife right before she said this and one of the hydra's heads were cut off. Then two more heads appeared in its place.

"Oh great," I mutter.

Thalia then charges at the monster and throws her spear. All the hydra's heads are cut off. Then Thalia throws a jar of Greek Fire and then the monster collapses. It vaporizes so we go back into the tent to grab a snack.

 **~TIME SKIP~**

We were running towards Camp Half-Blood as fast as we could, there were monsters everywhere. Grover, a satyr that was leading us to Camp, was saying that it was just a little bit farther. Just as we reach the Camp Borderline, the monsters catch up to us.

"I'll hold them off!" Thalia says.

"NO!" Annabeth and I yell.

Thalia whispers to Luke and Grover, I can see tears in her eyes as she charges towards a Cyclopes. Luke and Grover grab Me and Annabeth's hands and lead us over the Camp Borderline. I turn around just as Thalia goes down, it was a Cyclopes that killed her. I see Thalia lying down, dying. She slowly turns into a pine tree. I feel tears streaking down my face. Monsters try and cross the borderline, but there is now some kind of border protecting the camp. Thalia's Pine Tree is now protecting everyone inside the camp.


	4. Present Day - Capture the Flag

**OMG! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, followed, and said that the story was pretty good! I can't believe it, 7 favs and 7 follows, ya'll are amazing! Thanks again! – Kylie**

 **P.S. Sorry about the slow updates, I had to rewrite this chapter because the first time I wrote it, it was really sucky.**

* * *

It was a normal day at Camp Half-Blood, well as normal as it could get here anyway. I was hanging out with my best friend Silena by the canoe lake. We had finished Camp Training for the day and I was feeling really satisfied with myself. My archery skills were 'unbelievably phenomenal' and my sword skills were up to par. Anyway, Silena and I were hoping to rest for the big Capture the Flag game tonight. Annabeth had told me earlier about a kid named Percy Jackson who had supposedly drenched Clarisse when she had tried to give him the "newbie welcome." Apparently, Percy had made the toilets explode when Clarisse was about to put his head in the toilet. I had laughed at that. Annabeth had told me that she was trying to get Hermes to side her team for Capture the Flag so she would have Percy on her team. I personally kind of took it as a bit romantic and had teased her about young love, but Annabeth had shut me down really quick when I told her that.

Anyway, Silena was talking about a Hephaestus kid named Charlie Beckendorf that she thought was really cute. Then she brought up the time that I was claimed. Silena thinks my reaction was hilarious when I got claimed because everyone expected me to get Apollo as my dad. I didn't know who was going to be my godly parent because Liam wasn't my real father and I didn't know if my mortal parent was my mom or dad. During my first day of camp, people had observed that I was good at archery because of all the time I spent with Phoebe and the Hunters of Artemis. People also say I'm a really good singer but I really don't think so. We were at the campfire sing-a-long when everyone had stopped singing and was looking at me. Then Chiron, the centaur who runs the camp, had said that my godly parent was Aphrodite. I had looked at Annabeth and I could tell she was trying so hard not to laugh. People were still looking at me so I had pulled out my silver knife and saw that I looked different. I had perfect hair, make-up, and a new, very fashionable outfit. I was mortified because I usually dress to blend in with jeans, flannels, and converse. But now I had on a lavender, knee-length, lace dress. My hair was in a fancy half-up half-down.

"What the hell?" I gasped.

Then Silena came up to me smirking, and said, "Hey new sis, welcome to Aphrodite."

"Ok," had said, "Now could I please get this horrid outfit off?"

"Well," Silena mused, "The make-up and hair will last for at least a couple days, a week at the most, but the blessing won't stop you from changing clothes. We can go back to the Aphrodite cabin so you can change."

"That would be nice." I said sarcastically, "Because I would really want to spend the next week in my new makeover."

Silena had laughed, grabbed my arm, and pulled me towards Cabin 10 to change.

"Helloooo?" Silena says waving her hand in my face and snapping me back to reality, "Em, you blanked out for like 5 minutes, we have to go back to get ready for Capture the Flag."

"Kay Sil," I respond, "Race you back to the cabin."

"You're on," she says and tosses her hair, "Ready, set, go!"

We race back to the cabin and burst through the doors at the exact same time. We look at each other and start laughing hysterically, and gasping for air. When we finally get our laughs under control, I walk over to my bunk in the Aphrodite cabin and unlatch the trunk at the foot of my bed. Another reason I shouldn't be in this cabin, I am not a neat freak like everybody else here. Digging around for my armor, I finally find it and put it on. Then I grab my silver and bronze knives. The silver one was from Silena, two Christmases ago. The bronze one was from Luke and Thalia. Finally, I reach in and grab my favorite weapons of all time, my bow and arrows. I admire them for a second and then check the tips.

"Huntress at heart," Silena says suddenly making my jump, "Oh, sorry for scaring you."

"It's fine," I say grinning at her earlier comment. I loved archery because it reminded of me of my time spent with Phoebe. Silena sees that I get a bit sad because she knows I'm thinking about Phoebe so she grabs my arm and a drags me all the way to the dining pavilion, me complaining but secretly happy that she's trying to cheer me up. When we get to the pavilion, Chiron is getting ready to announce Capture the Flag, but first… DINNER! I fill my plate up with steak, potatoes, and chocolate galore! Silena then nudges me and I go with her to sacrifice a bit of steak and chocolate to mom.

 _'Please let me go on a quest soon mom,' I pray after I place the food is the burner, 'I just want one chance to prove to everyone that I can fight and I'm useful.'_

"Come one Em!" Silena calls, snapping me out of my prayer, "Dinner awaits!"

"Coming!" I say and make my way back to the Aphrodite table. Our cabin mates are all gossiping about fashion, couples, and some other stuff that makes me sick. I can tell that Silena hates the way our cabin acts, because it gives Aphrodite and her children a bad rep sometimes.

"Soooo…" I say, trying to strike up a conversation, "How's life?"

"Just great." Silena says laughing at my attempt to try and make small talk, which I'm horrible at. "Just eat dinner Em. You aren't the best at conversations when there's food in front of your face."

"You got that right!" I say stuffing myself with steak and potatoes. Then I dig into my chocolate cake and smile. Perfectly awesome!

When we finish eating, Chiron pounds his hoof to get our attention and Mr. D, our camp director gets up with a sigh. He is actually the god Dionysus but he got in trouble on Olympus and his punishment is to be the director of our camp. I'm always confused because it's more of a punishment for us than for him.

"Yes, I suppose I'd better say hello to all you brats. Well, hello. Our activities director, Chiron, says that capture the flag is tonight so hurrah. Cabin five presently hold the laurels."

The Ares cabin cheered and I rolled my eyes. Silena elbows me because Mr. D is talking again.

"Personally, I couldn't care less, but congratulations. Also, I should tell you that we have a new camper today. Peter Johnson."

I snickered at Mr. D's habit of getting names wrong. He calls me Emi Lee Porker and Annabeth Annie Bell. I see Chiron muttering something to Mr. D.

"Er, Percy Jackson. That's right. Hurrah, and all that. Now run along to your silly little capture the flag game."

Mr. D sits down and Chiron stands up, clears his throat and begins to explain capture the flag.

"Heroes!" Chiron says, "You know the rules. The creek is the boundary line. The entire forest is fair game. All magic items are allowed. The banner must be prominently displayed, and have no more than two guards. Prisoners may be disarmed, but not bound of gagged. No killing or maiming is allowed. I will serve as referee and battlefield medic. Arm yourselves!"

"We're not allied with Athena, Em." Silena says, " They're with Apollo and Hermes cabins."

"Oh, looks like Annabeth managed to get Percy on her team after all." I say giggling, " So that means we're allied with Dionysus, Demeter, Hephaestus, and…. Ares." I say the last part with disgust, I really do not like the Ares kids.

"Yeah," Silena says slowly, "Well… I was planning on fighting tonight because I don't want to sit out by the lake gossiping and doing hair but," she shrugs, "I think I want to give the win the Athena."

"So… you're sitting out today?" I ask and she nods, "Ok then me too."

Our cabin never plays capture the flag because it apparently ruins their clothes, makeup, hair, and interferes with their gossip time. It's a stupid excuse really.

Me and Silena walk to the canoe lake but don't sit next to our cabin mates, we sit just a little distance away from them. Eventually, I see Luke and Annabeth run over the line holding the other team's flag. Their side erupts in cheers and me and Silena smile. Then Annabeth sees me and runs up.

"So Em," she says, "Being a true daughter of Aphrodite now?"

I scoff, "Just because I sit out on one capture the flag game, doesn't mean I'm going to sit out the rest. Besides, maybe I sat out so that you could win."

"We still would've won if you were playing you know." She points out smirking slightly.

"Yeah right!" I say laughing good-naturedly, "So how are you getting along with Percy? Anything… new?" I add wiggling my eyebrows.

"Stop being such and Aphrodite girl!" she says rolling her eyes, "Anyway, I think he's a son of Poseidon. During the game, he got injured, stepped in the water and was healed. Almost instantly!"

"Yup!" I say, "He's a son of Poseidon!"

Suddenly, our conversation is interrupted by a loud howl. I look and Annabeth and we both freeze. Then we sprint as fast as we can towards Percy and Chiron. I see a hellhound charge straight at Percy and Chiron calls for his bow in Ancient Greek. Annabeth is yelling at Percy to run, but he just stands there, frozen with his sword at the ready. I have my bow aimed at the hellhound, then I shoot at the exact same time as Chiron.

"Di immortales!" Annabeth says, "That's-"

"A hellhound from the Fields of Punishment. That's not supposed to be here!" I say finishing her sentence.

"Someone summoned it." Chiron said, "Someone inside the camp."

Clarisse had naturally blames Percy, probably because he broke her stupid spear in the middle of capture the flag. I rolled my eyes at Clarisse. What the hell is her problem?

"Percy your hurt!" Annabeth says suddenly, "Get in the water."

"I'm okay." He says which he's obviously not. He keeps wincing.

"No you're not," she argues, "Chiron watch this."

Percy steps into the water and all his cuts and bruises immediately start to fade. Suddenly, a glowing blue trident appears above his head. I gasp and look over to Annabeth. She locks eyes with me and we have a silent exchange.

 _'Told you it would be Poseidon' she says_

 _'I said that too!" I argue_

 _She glares at me, 'I'm serious Em, this is definitely not a good sign. This mean Poseidon broke the Big Three oath too!'_

 _'What do you mean he broke it too?' I inquire. She looks at me like I already know the answer, then it hits me. 'Thalia?'_

 _'Yeah,' she answers, 'This is very dangerous Em, I don't like it.'_

We look away from each disconnecting our exchange right when Chiron announces that Percy is a son of Poseidon. Then Chiron tells us to go off to bed because we've all had a long day. Annabeth catches my eye and sends me a quick message, _'We'll talk later.'_ Then I search through the crowd for Silena. When I finally find her, we walk back to the cabins together chatting but avoiding the topic about Percy and his claiming. I know that this is going to shake the entire camp into confusion and I can't help but feel a little bad for all the attention and weirdness that Percy will get into in because this is Camp Half-Blood after all. But I can't help but think of another thought too.

 _'Is this my new chance at proving myself? Did mom answer my prayer? Will I finally get to go on a quest?'_

I think about this even after Silena tells me goodnight and our entire cabin is taken by Hypnos. About one in the morning, I drift off to sleep with a last final thought.

All I can do is hope and pray.

* * *

 **Annnnnd Chapter 4 is done! I think that next chapter, Emily will get to sing because there will be a campfire sing-a-long and she'll just get sing a solo song. You can always PM me is you have any ideas or suggestions to the story I always open to new thing. Anyway, thinks for all the love and support. - Kylie**


End file.
